1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric bellows system and more particularly pertains to stimulate and ignite a fire in a safe and efficient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bellows of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, bellows of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of stimulating fires through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,158 to Huggins et al discloses a pneumatic vacuum. U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,034 to Wonisch discloses an apparatus for starting and fanning a fire.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an electric bellows system that allows for stimulating and igniting a fire in a safe and efficient manner.
In this respect, the electric bellows system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of stimulating and igniting a fire in a safe and efficient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electric bellows system which can be used for stimulating and igniting a fire in a safe and efficient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bellows of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved electric bellows system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved electric bellows system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an electric bellows system for stimulating and igniting a fire in a safe and efficient manner including a funnel for accelerating the air passing through the system. The funnel has a central axis with a cylindrical base region. The base region has a circular intake end. The base region further has a diameter of about 5xe2x85x9c inches plus or minus 10 percent and an axial length of about 36.7 percent of the total funnel length and measuring about 4xc2xd inches plus or minus 10 percent. The funnel further has a sloping tapered region with a first and second region of equal length. The tapered region has a beginning diameter similar to that of the cylindrical base region and reducing to a tip having a diameter of xe2x85x9c inch plus or minus 10 percent. The tapered region has a length measuring 7xc2xe inches plus or minus 10 percent. The first region of the tapered region diminishes in a convex fashion and the second region diminishes in a concave fashion. The system also includes a screen covering the intake end of the base region of the funnel and being of a rigid construction being adapted to support the weight of the system and the force of the air current upon it. The screen is further adapted to keep foreign debris out of the funnel. The system further has a battery housing comprising of a cylindrical tube with a releasably coupled rear face and a fixed front face with central bore therethrough. The tube also has a short longitudinal slit therethrough starting at a location xe2x85x9c inch from the front face. The battery housing also has a diameter of {fraction (11/16)} inch plus or minus 10 percent and a length of 6 inches plus or minus 10 percent. The surface of the battery housing is knurled to provide a secure and comfortable grip. The battery housing is adapted to be mounted to the center of the screen. The system also has a rheostat motor that is coupled to the battery housing adjacent the front face. The motor has an electrical connection and a drive shaft. The drive shaft is adapted to extend through the central bore of the front face of the battery housing. The motor has a diameter less than that of the tube of the battery housing and a length of {fraction (9/16)} inch plus or minus 10 percent. The system also has an axial fan. The fan has a central base and a plurality of blades coupled thereto. The central base has an axial bore and is adapted to receive the drive shaft of the motor. The system further includes a plurality of batteries which have an electrical connection and are adapted to provide energy to the system. The batteries further are held in electrical communication with each other. The system also includes a switch. The switch is coupled to the tube of the battery housing adjacent the slit. The switch has electrical contact and is in electrical communication with the electrical connections of the motor and the batteries. The switch is adapted to slide between ON and OFF orientations within the slit.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric bellows system which has all of the advantages of the prior art bellows of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric bellows system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric bellows system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved electric bellows system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such an electric bellows system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an electric bellows system for stimulating and igniting a fire in a safe and efficient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved electric bellows system for stimulating and igniting a fire including a funnel. The funnel has a central axis with a circular intake end of a larger diameter and a circular exhaust of a smaller diameter and a tapered region therebetween. The first region is tapered in a convex fashion. The second region diminishes in a concave fashion. A screen covers the intake end of the base region of the funnel. A battery housing comprises a cylindrical tube with a short longitudinal slit therethrough. An axial fan has a central base with an axial bore. The axial fan also has a plurality of blades coupled to the base. A switch is coupled to the tube of the battery housing adjacent the slit.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.